Window
by JustMeAndThePage
Summary: When Naruto looks out at the world from a train window things seem to change perspective slightly. Poem-fic, HINTED SasuNaru


**Window**

I do not own Naruto or its characters but this plot is mine.

This is a poem fic and the poem is also written by me. This was just going to be a confidential story which I didn't post but I liked it even though it isn't very well written. This story has a complete absence of fluff so it's for algid. Thanks to chibibble for beta-ing and being my Sherriest-chan )

_When Naruto looks out at the world from a train window things seem to change perspective slightly. Poem-fic, **hinted** NaruSasu_

* * *

Window

_A window,_

_Lets you see,_

_Into a different world_

Uzumaki Naruto pushed his face up against the window of the train. He could see Sasuke standing on the platform. People around him were waving or crying but Sasuke just stood there, in the midst of them. It was like a different world to the one that Naruto found himself in, so very, very far away, and yet so close.

_What you,_

_May see,_

_Can differ_

Sasuke's head may have been facing the window of the train opposite him but his mind was lost back in memories of the past. He couldn't see the train, or the people, waving and shouting final goodbyes. Sasuke was lost in old times, with Naruto, Sakura and that porn loving jerk Kakashi. How long ago they seemed.

_Separating,_

_Sight from,_

_Reality through the glass_

It didn't feel entirely real to Naruto, that he should be leaving his home for the first time. Naruto didn't like to travel; he hated the feeling of leaving behind his friends and the place that he knew like the back of his neck. It really was as if he was travelling to a new and unknown reality, far from what he knew.

_Taking,_

_You away,_

_From what you see_

A whistle blew, and Sasuke watched the train slide away from the now emptying platform and into the unknown. It was almost as if he was moving away from the train, leaving the chewing gum covered concrete behind, but it was Naruto who was making the first step into the outside world and not he.

_It is,_

_Here but,_

_It is gone_

Naruto felt a slight jolt as the train started to slide out of the station. His emotions were all swirling inside of him like different flavours. Some had a bittersweet, almost sour taste and he forced them away but one came to his mind like pesto and coriander. It told him that he was finally going to see the world, see something new and exciting, but it melted away to be replaced by something sickly sweet and bile flavoured.

_Looking,_

_Near though,_

_So far is not?_

_I could always call him I suppose. _Sasuke watched the train disappear and take his best friend with it. He felt like he could still reach out and pull it back, make Naruto get off and never leave again. Sasuke would be all alone without him and not even a phone or a webcam could make up for that.

_Will I,_

_Ever,_

_Reach beyond the window_

A commotion started up from somewhere further down the train. Naruto left his seat and travelled down his carriage slightly till he saw two policemen talking to a dark man who had the look of a caged animal. His hand slid inside his bag despite the policemen insisting that he not touch anything. He suddenly whipped his hand out holding a small box with a switch on it. _A Bomb?! _Naruto didn't wait to see what happened next, he ran at the nearest table to him and launched himself under it seconds before an ear shattering blast consumed his body and threw his world into oblivion. He was tossed through his carriage until he came to rest under fallen metal and debris from the train. Every part of Naruto felt like it had been put through blender and he couldn't see anyone else around him. Naruto was finding it hard to believe what had just happened to him, he had just been _blown up!_

He reached out his free hand towards where the window had been. He could see his bag lying in the rubble and a photo of him and Sasuke poking out of the top. Naruto felt blood trickling down his face and his hand grew limp. _Blackness. _

"_A train crash thought to have been caused by a terrorist group has killed 407 people. A man is thought to have planted a bomb on himself in an attempt to blow up said train, causing it to crash less than 5 miles from the station. This is thought to have been an attempt to blow up a major crossing point from the coast of-"_

A remote control smashed through the screen of the television. Sasuke put his head in his hands and pressed his eyes to keep himself from crying.

"I don't want to hear it anymore!" Sasuke almost screamed at the television. "He can't be dead! You're just lying! Naruto…"

There you are, tell me what you think with that little button at the bottom of the screen. I doubt you'll have much good to say because this wasn't the best thing I've written )


End file.
